Kill and Burn the Crescent Moon
by goodnightsun
Summary: Annette is a new student at alice academy, here on a mission nobody knows about. Her seamingly harmless alice is the Dream Taming alice. But what happens when a series of problems plagues the school, all pointing to vicious nightmares?... bad summary -.-


"I said shut the hell up!" the boy's teeth clenched in anger, along with his fists. I wasn't sure what to do. I mean, it was my first day in this new school, and yet I somehow still got myself into trouble with somebody? Sigh. There goes my new school resolution. The boy stabbed me another menacing look before warning me once more. I had no clue what his alice was, but…. That's not really what I was worried about, seeing as how his fists looked about ready to punch my face.

So, like the good little girl that I pretended to be, I smiled and walked away, leaving behind a fuming classmate. And no, I'm not exaggerating when I said fuming. And also when I said pretending.

"Calm down, Natsume. No need to get so mad over such little things," the pig tailed girl began, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. Ugh, she's so annoying. Always so cheery and dumb-looking (well... as often as always could be when it was the first day I had ever seen her) By the look of it, she hid herself well, but… It's questionable whether her smile was genuine or not. I guess I would find out soon enough. As for the boy, he had calmed down a bit. He was still glaring, but his fists had

I couldn't help but question why the boy got so angry at me. I just simply stated aloud that the girl looked like an idiotic fool and how she was stupid enough to not realize the most obvious of things (along with some other thoughts that I didn't mean to say aloud), and outta nowhere, this guy just steps up and yells at me. I wasn't talking to him. I wasn't talking to anyone in particular actually… just to myself. So he just starts fussing about it, and that's how I ended up being threatened. What, now I can't even talk to myself without somebody yelling at me?

My thoughts were broken by the loud sound of a shut door. "GOOD MORNING, CLASS!" an annoying looking teacher came in, smiling a goofy grin. "As you may have noticed, WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT, SO STAND RIGHT UP AND INTRODUCE YOURSELF, ANNETTE!" he pointed right at me, causing all the students to look. Some with glares, some with confused glances, and others with welcoming smiles. Yeah… just like every other school I had been at… except most other school had more normal looking teachers that didn't resemble pedophiles. And whats with that outfit he was wearing...or that smell.. wait, was the perfume?... "That's Narumi-sensei," A kid next to me explained.

So, forced by the grin on the teacher's face and the eyes of a classroom, I stood up and cautiously searched my mind for something to say.

"My name is Annette Asashi…." The class waited for me to continue. What do I say? 'pleased to meet you?'… 'cause I really wasn't pleased to meet them... "I hope to have a good school year with all of you," ok. Good. I felt proud of myself. I didn't lie, or sound mean, and i came up with something good to say. I made a quick side note that I deserved a pat on the back later on in the day. Pleased with my answer, I waited for the teacher to dismiss me.

But still, to my dismay, the class stood on waiting, and the teacher went on annoying me with that grin. "And your alice is?..." he went on, as if there was a whole rehearsed speech I needed to give.

"Oh…" I mentally smacked myself for forgetting that. "My alice is the Dream Taming alice," everybody looked at me oddly and started speaking within themselves.

"quiet down, class. Ok, welcome to Alice Academy, Annette. I hope that you'll be able to make yourself at home here in class," Right as he was about to continue, the door opened, and everybodys eyes rivited to a stern-looking teacher in the doorway. Without saying a word, Narumi nodded as if understanding what he must do, and waved to the class with a smile before calmly walking out with no explanation. What the... was he allowed to do that?... I mean... who knows what the kid's could do unsupervised with a bumch of crazy powers. I even heard that one of them could make fire... like literally, just at a snap of his finger.

"Narumi's busy on Tuesdays... we get a sub. The fire kid is Natsume." i looked behind to see a boy with a excited smile plastered on his face._ Oh... mind reading alice? _I thought, trying to sound calm and cool in my mind, so the kid thought i had nothing to high.

The boy nodded and I suddenly started to panic and think of all the things i wouldn't want him to know. Yes... that's what a genius I am. But before he could really catch any of it, I quickly thought of a plain black wall so that my thoughts could be hidden behind it. He can't read my thoughts if I'm not thinking them, right? Oh, I felt so smart. Just plain black. Plaaaaiiinnn blllaaaccckkk empty, boring, wall. plain black. I kept on repeating the words in my head until the boy started looking at me as if i were crazy.

"Plain black? plaaaiiinnnn blaaaacckkk? Oh. I see. You put up a black wall to seal all your interesting thoughts. Hmm... maybe ill see you in a dream of mine some day!" and with that the boy walked away, leaving my plain black wall to crumble. Just when i began to feel good, i looked behind me to see a girl with purple eyes looking at me.

Oh..woah... well she was pretty darn creepy... uhm... and uncomfortable. Her eyes seemed to search my mind. Oh, damn, WAS SHE A MIND READER TOO? Black wall, plaaaaiiinn bllaaacckkk waaaalllll.

"It's ok! She's harmless!" the mind reading boy from before yelled across the room, and I let out a sigh. WAIT. dammit, he read my thouhts all the way for them! Little bastard's gonna pay for that...

"Who are you?" the violet girl asked, her tone making my spine crawl. _Well wouldn't we all like to know? _I mused.

* * *

><p>Hotaru stared at the new comer, shocked by the words that came out of her mouth. Shit... I didn't mean to say that... what came over me all of a sudden?...<p>

Annette's expression gave the slightest hint of amusement before turning serious again. Hotaru had decided that this girl was by far not just another classmate. She seemed sneacky, resembling a fox with her redish-brown hair. Her eyes looked cold and certain, a deep amber pool of liquid secrets.

Hotaru was unsure. She had a bad feeling about this kid. Her thoughts kept on twisting and turning, coming back from lucid conclusions to loose theories. Dream Tamer? What did that mean? The girl could go into people's dreams and bend them from the inside? Or possibly read them like a book, understanding the person's sub-concious better then the person themselves. What scary theories... but that all depended on how strong the girl was and how well she could control that interesting alice of hers.

Across the room, two crimson eyes were glaring at the exact same girl, but his thoughts came to different conclusions. He was convinced that she was just another annoying bitch that posed no threat. I mean... dreams? Really? What could she do, give him nightmares (even though the thought of nightmares from his past scared Natsume, he was sure that the girl was not strong to control her power well enough then to do that)

Mikan was sitting next to him, staring at both him, Hotaru, and Koko, who all seemed to be very interested in this new girl. Mikan was interested in the new girl, too. She seemed so cool, and awesome (though a bit scary). She remembered Natsume muttering something about her calling Mikan an idiot, but Mikan chose to ignore that, seeing as how he probably said something like "Mikan's such an idiot..." or so on.

While the class was having mixed emotions towards the new kid, the girl herself was being rather skeptical about what to think of this class. She new her mission, and she new the way she was supposed to act (even though she kinda blew the whole "I'm an innocent little girl" facade)

Sigh. What could she do? She was in a small class with a bunch of annoying children that all had unusual powers that could be potentially dangerous. But still. They were just weak little children. They weren't enough to stop her from fulfilling her mission.

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE...or probably ever will. yeah, the disclaimers kinda delayed...**

**so now. Howd u like the story :D... probably not much -.- but if you did read it all, and you're now reading this then...well... thank you. for giving my story a chance and abandoning it when you realized how boring it is. I... have a nice plan for this story, tho its still blurry. Sorry this chapter was kinda short.. and it may be a bit confusing. so. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW . CAUSE REVIEWS MAKE MY FRICKEN DAY AND I REALLY WANNA NO WHAT YOU PEOPLE THAT ACTUALLY BOTHERED TO READ IT THINK. pleeaaaseee? well... sigh. i hope you liked it :D **


End file.
